1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to case covers and more particularly pertains to a new case cover for covering valves, rocker arms and a cam shaft of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of case covers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for a cover of the system to be readily removed and replaced on a cylinder head when work is be performed on the valves, the rocker arms or the cam. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of oil shields that deflect oil from the cover to inhibit the oil leaking out of the system.